Young Avengers Presents
by Avatard12
Summary: The Young Avengers star in versions of popular fairy tales! Last Chapter: Hawkeye!
1. Patriot

Young Avengers Present: Patriot

"_Wait, wait, wait, waaitt." Tommy complained, pointing at Eli. "Why does he have to go first?"_

**Because he was first in the Young Avengers Presents series. Don't worry, you'll get your turn too**.

"_Do I have too? I didn't even get an issue of my own in that! Will I have to share with Billy in this too? _

_**Um…maybe.**_

There once was a retired soldier named Isaiah, who had a grandson named Eli. Although Eli possessed great strength, he used it rashly and did not think before he acted.

One day, while he was playing in the street, a young boy his own age bade him come near.

"Where is Josiah, son of Isaiah the soldier?" He asked

"He is gone," said Eli, "and Isaiah crippled. I am the man of the family".

"I have heard wondrous tales of strength from them. Have you inherited that?"

"Yes", said Eli, inwardly swelling with pride.

"Well, then, I need a favor. I can promise great wealth to one that can fetch me a treasured possession. However, it is perilous. Do you think that you could do it?"

"When and where?"

"_This me is sort of big-headed," Eli complained. _

**Sorry, but hopefully you/he will learn**.

"_Hey, who's the boy?" Cassie asked._

**Soon you will find out**.

The boy, whose name was Nate-

"_It's Iron Lad, isn't it?", Cassie asked._

**He's 'Kang', not Iron Lad here**.

"_Do you normally date schizos, or is that only on weekends?" Tommy joked._

The boy, whose name was Nate, took Eli to a cave. The cave was unusually formed, looking like the head of a giant girl.

"_I'm the Cave of Wonders?" Cassie asked._

**You were the only one that I could think of to do it**.

Nate said "Inside, you will find treasures many. Touch none but a vase, with two coiled serpents on the outside."

"_It's a vase? The Genie Lamp is a vase?" Kate asked._

**A Genie isn't inside that vase. And yes, I picked vase over lamp.**

Eli went into the cave by means of being lowered by a rope, drawing deeper and deeper until he found the treasure chamber. It was easy to find the lamp – it was in the center of the room. He took it, bringing it back to Nate.

"Excellent! Now throw it to me!" Nate cried.

However, Eli had grown a distrust of the boy, and refused to do so. In fury, Nate pulled the rope up, abandoning the other boy.

"_Iron Lad wouldn't do that!" Cassie said._

**This is Kang, not Iron Lad.**

Once a reasonable distance away, he removed the glamor he had chosen, reverting to Kang, the advisor of a lord and an evil magician.

Inside the cavern, Eli had begun examining the vase. He opened the lid, and, to his surprise, two ethereal spirits popped out.

"FREE! FREE! Boy, a few thousand years in that thing and it will give you cramps like you wouldn't believe!" The first spirit cried, in the form of a boy around Eli's age, with white hair and a mischievous smile.

"You saved me! For 3 thousand years, I was trapped in that thing with _him_! I'm your slave forever!" The other spirit cried as well, who bore a strong resemblance to the first, except with dark hair and an honest face.

"_You made Billy and Tommy the genie?" Teddy asked._

**I wanted someone with magic to do the part. Tommy gets the funny lines.**

"_Well, I understand the whole slave part at least. Compared to being with Tommy for 3 thousand years, it must be heaven._

"_HEY!"_

"Well, unless you can get me out of here, consider the deal moot." Eli said flatly.

"Wait, did I say we _couldn't_? Hold on, because we are OUT of here!" The dark-haired one suddenly snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden they were in…

"The Bahamas?" The other spirit raised his eyebrow.

"I needed a vacation, so sue me!" The first one snapped.

"Wait, wait, hold on…who are you?" Eli asked.

"I'm Billy and he's Tommy. We are _ibeji_'s, twin spirits who are possessed with great power. Unfortunately, didn't come with great wisdom, so thanks to a few pranks on my brother's part…we got trapped in that vase."

"You called yourself my slave…" Eli mused.

"Yes, and that's not just part of my relief to be free." Billy explained. "The vase our home base. We only come from it when we are called. The first person to call us gets to use our powers for his will."

That got Eli thinking.

"_Run for the hills!" Kate joked, while Eli made a face._

"There's a noble lady I've heard about, she's the daughter of a wealthy bishop…"

"_Oh good grief. I'm the lady, aren't I?" Kate groaned._

**Yes, and don't complain. You could have gotten worse.**

"_Worse part or worse guy?"_

**Both**.

"Wait, wait, I _can't_ make people fall in love with each other!" Billy cried. "If I could, I'd have done it a long time ago!"

"Well, then, can you make me meet her?" Eli asked, pleading, and then Billy sighed and nodded. He brought up a floating disk of blue energy, and placed the vase on it carefully, then summoning himself and his twin inside. Eli got on, and concentrated hard on his destination. Before he knew it, he was floating in front of the window of Lady Katherine. She was sulking, and throwing knives at a canvas she had placed for a target.

"Stupid rules. I will marry who I want, not who my father wants!" She cried out.

"Wow, look at her!" Tommy whispered from the vase. "Do you think a lady and a guy like me could-"

"No." Eli said firmly, then shut the lid on. "Kate?", he called out, stepping on the windowsill.

She saw him and called out firmly, holding on of her knives. "Who are you?"

"I am Eli. Do you want to…to go see the city or something?" he replied uncertainly. She looked skeptical _at first, but she said yes, tucking a few weapons with her for protection._

"_Where'd she hide the knives?" Tommy asked._

**Don't ask, don't tell.**

On the blue disk, high above, the city seemed so beautiful and her life so far away. She enjoyed the new company, and let herself be enveloped by Eli's stories. He too was very taken with her. During the ride, she asked if she could talk to her father about him and maybe being a suitor, and he eagerly agreed.

"_On their first meeting, she asked him to marry her?" Kate questioned._

**It was a better alternative than all the other ones. Besides, you take what you get, and you get what you need.**

He finally took her back to her window, and promised to wait outside. But soon, he could feel himself being caught, and thrown into a river. For Kang was the advisor of her father, and he saw no better way to take power than to marry his daughter.

"_Okay, that's just weird." Kate said, grimacing. "Iron Lad was Cassie's to begin with, but Kang's just…ewww."_

**For the record, I agree with you. Time traveling dictators may work for Princess Ravonna, but not for the rest of us.**

However, the twin spirits had not abandoned him, and so quickly sped to his aid, saving him. It took very little time – perhaps due to some magic? – to convince Kate's father to get rid of Kang and to let Eli marry Kate.

However, Kang had figured what had happened, and stole the spirits, using them to make himself the ruler and to send Eli far away. Good thing that had happened was a lone traveler, a ghost of an oracle called the Vision, spirited him back just in time to see Kang and Kate arguing.

"_Vision would definitely do that." said Cassie, relieved to have someone to defend in the story._

Kate saw Eli hiding for the right moment to strike, and cleverly distracted Kang. Finally, she found an old bow lying near the stairs where they were, and she ran and grabbed it, using an arrow to knock the vase from his arm. Eli grabbed it, and summoned the _ibejis_ back to his possession, using it to banish Kang far away, into the cave where he had sent him.

"_And so Cassie can be with him forever", said Tommy, making little kissy noises. Cassie, irritated by the whole situation, grew to giant size, and grabbed him, squeezing him enough to convince him not to tease the giant girl._

In repayment for their service, Eli freed the two spirits. Billy took off for a country that he had once, known, trying to find someone he had once loved. Tommy went…well, wherever the wind took him.

And so they all lived happily ever after.

**Next Up: Young Avengers Presents…Hulkling!**


	2. Hulkling

Young Avengers Presents: Hulkling

A long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away…

Two kingdoms, really, both being alike in dignity

Their ancient grudge has not broken for mutiny

But here, two lovers, of the cradles of either house, bear child unto them

That child, which nothing but him could remove that stryfe

And spirited away he was, to live safely, away from their rancor…

"_Are you going to write the entire one like this?" Hulkling asked._

**I was having trouble thinking of a good tale, so I thought I could write a ballad instead**.

The father, noble knight of a kingdom of warriors, returned to his band of heroes

But of sickness does he perish soon after, and never having seen his child

The mother, princess of her kingdom, riddled with war and deceit

Perish to the hand of a giant, whom takes the entire capital in his strike

But to her legacy lives her babe, whom chosen nurse swaddles close

His strength, testament to his father, grows and grows,

While his mother's people he takes their gift as well

Soon, brought together, by another force

Meets his band of heroes, young in age but not in courage…

"_I like the way you referred to us" Cassie says. "It says we're young, but brave."_

**I do try.**

A soldier, a traveler, and his newfound love, a sorcerer

Powered with his mother's greatest gifts

She was a witch with cloak of fresh blood, and that color he wears now for victory…

"_Wait, by 'fresh blood' do you mean her color was scarlet or she was guilty of hurting people?" Billy asked, secretly liking how he had been referred to._

**Both.**

And the young heir of two countries stands tall and proud alongside his new comrades

Two more he gains, a giant that can still stand small, and the one who is master of all weaponry

In kind, the traveler leaves, but in his place gains his armor worn by one that could be his twin

And another, twin in fact to sorcerer, but the only magic he bears is in foot and tongue

Soon, the feuding kingdoms come to claim their prize, even then fighting over their peacemaker

Only with the help of a soldier from his mother's kingdom could the newfound messiah live and be free

Yet where yet do the stars above lead this fated prince?

All can be hoped for is that what has been missed in my tale, other's toil shall correct and renew

**Next Up: Young Avengers Presents: Wiccan and Speed!**


	3. Wiccan and Speed

Young Avengers Presents: Wiccan and Speed

"_I can't even get my own story? I have to share with him?" Tommy whined loudly, pointing at Billy._

**Look, things happen for a reason and get into places!**

"_WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Both 'brothers' whined loudly._

**NO COMMENTS FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY!**

Billy Kaplan was an unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he didn't like any of the girls at his school. For another, he liked the guys instead. And he also happened to have magical powers.

These powers weren't always helpful, and sometimes got people hurt. This made him sad, and one day he asked his parents why he had them. They responded unexpectedly: they told him they had found him on the front steps many years ago.

"_Copying from Harry Potter much?" Billy asked skeptically._

**Who here has "Speak, Friend, and Enter" taped to their door? You, or me?**

They showed him a picture – _half_ of one really, it looked like it was only one part – of someone. Due to many years of geeking out over superheroes, Billy recognized it as belonging to his hero the Scarlet Witch. He decided she must have some link to his past, and decided to go look in the ruins of Avengers Mansion.

The old heroes' home had been destroyed many years ago, by an unknown threat. In that fight, the Scarlet Witch had mysteriously disappeared, and no one knew where she was. Billy believed, even more so now, that she was alive somewhere.

Getting inside was easy, if you had powers. However, it took him a few moments to realize a few things.

He was not alone in there, another boy his age had come

He looked almost exactly like Billy, except for having white hair

He was a speedster

"_FINALLY I'm here! Now the story gets interesting!" Tommy exclaimed._

"Waait, waait, don't attack! I'm just…looking around." The boy exclaimed, whose name was Tommy.

"For what?" Billy asked, curious at his newfound companion.

"For a clue." The boy fished out a raggled piece of paper, and handed it to Billy, whose eyes' widened, pulling out his picture piece. The two were halves of the whole, and the whole was a complete picture of the Scarlet Witch. However, once he noticed that, blue energy fused the two together and a ghostly projection of the same lady appeared.

"Welcome, my sons." She said, smiling sadly. "Didn't think you had a famous mother, did you?"

The two both burst out with questions, but the Scarlet Witch had to wait several moments before she could answer: They were the twin sons of herself and her teammate, the Vision. She had created them with magic and her own powers. However, the souls they had had been stolen from Mephisto, and in the fight that had destroyed the mansion, he had kidnapped her, taking her own soul and powers in place of the ones she had used. It had taken a lot of energy for her just to keep them safe, much less incognito. So now they had a choice: if they wanted to free her, and be permanently free of that demon, they had to prove themselves worthy by becoming heroes.

The two agreed, much preferring the 'community service' to a half-life with the villain who had their mother. So they found themselves training, and took on the names of Wiccan and Speed.

Searching around for something to start with, they found an excellent start: a demon seemed to be harassing a brunette girl.

"_Kate?"_

**Nope.**

"_Who?"_

**Wait and see. And if you're wondering why it's not Teddy, the role doesn't really fit him.**

She had her long hair back in a ponytail, and wore a black coat. From its pockets she found several items, all of which she threw at him in vain.

"_It's Coat, isn't it?" Tommy asked._

**Yep. **

"_That crazy girl from the psycho Young Avengers?" Cassie asked skeptically._

"_She's NOT crazy." Tommy replied irritably. "AND she has a name, you know. Lisa Molinari."_

For the two newfound saviors, blasting this guy was easy. The girl, whose name was Lisa, thanked them crankily, wanting to have done it herself, but asked them to keep in touch. Tommy seemed very eager to collect on that. "Isn't she hot?" He asked his brother.

"I'll take your word for it," Billy replied, staring at a cute young shape-shifter nearby.

However, there was a lot more to a girl than what she looked like – like the fact that currently she was in discussion with the demon who wanted their souls on a platter.

"Why didn't you get them?" he asked furiously.

"I didn't know you wanted them. Seemed friendly." Lisa shrugged.

"Appearances are deceiving. Like your own! GET THEM!"

After that, it seemed like he had let loose every creature he could find in the next few weeks. The two were strong, however, and banished them all back. They became very popular with the public, and soon they came back to Avengers Mansion, asking if they had done the job. Wanda sadly said they still weren't ready, to their disappointment.

Both of them tried to relieve that in different ways: Billy went to go try to talk to his new friend Teddy, and Tommy was flirting with Lisa. Lisa just felt guilty about this: Mephisto wanted her to find out how to defeat them. He practically owned her soul now, after she had taken his servant Tiboro's coat.

"_Wait, my coat used to belong to Tiboro?" Coat asked._

**That's what Osborn said. And he should know.**

_Coat seemed exhilarated, rather than frightened – a typical reaction for the super-villain fangirl._

She kept trying subtly to get him to go away, but Tommy being Tommy, he didn't take the hint. Finally, he was teleported away by Billy, leaving Lisa alone with her muddled feelings. Mephisto, however, gained a great deal from their exchange.

So, he put his plan to action – separate Tommy from his brother by blackmailing him with Lisa's life. Tommy lost his powers in the bargain, but he got the fact that if Lisa got hurt, the deal was off. Now Billy was alone facing a giant goblin, and he was getting scared. However, Billy's love hadn't abandoned him, and took a blow from the creature. This enraged Billy to the point where he defeated the creature with one white wave of sheer power.

Tommy was having trouble fighting as well – Mephisto had, in a cruel trick, twisted and changed some of Lisa's old friends till they were his slaves. Fighting was difficult without his powers, but when Lisa finally stopped watching, she got hurt severely and Tommy was once again Speed-y.

However, both of the twin's loves' souls were now with Mephisto as well as their mother, and they were determined to get them back, heroes or not. Mephisto agreed, making another of his tricky bargains – if they could get the souls out from their prisons (which was pretty much impossible) they would all be free to go.

And, indeed, the prisons didn't let go of what they had easily. Putting out demons by the score, they fought tooth and nail for holding on. But the twins had discovered true heroism, and at last they could leave and live in peace with the ones they loved. And if they aren't dead now, they lived happily ever after.

**Next: Young Avengers Presents: Vision**


	4. Vision

Young Avengers Presents: Vision

A long time ago, in a village far, far away, lived a young girl named Cassie.

"_Are you sure that this is my story?" Vision asked._

**Yes, I'm sure. Your story featured a lot of Cassie in it too.**

She was lonely a lot, and missed him. And the person that watched her…missed her.

"_Oh…" Tommy giggled. "Jonas is a STALKER!"_

**NO COMMENTS FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY!**

He was the younger brother of a former suitor of hers, and had heard much praise from his brother. But his brother was dead, whom he had so resembled. The boy, whose name was Jonas, was never allowed to leave his home, so he didn't know what he really liked at all. Finally, he gathered up his courage and a bundle of supplies, and left his household to seek his fortune.

On the road outside of town, he met a young man, dressed in noble colors and with a shaved head. "What goes on four legs in the morning, two at noon, and three in the afternoon?" He asked.

Jonas thought for a while, than answered "Man. He crawls as a child, walks as an adult, and uses a cane for old age." The stranger nodded, and let him pass.

The next person he met shifted faces, and threw a tree in front of him that blocked the way. "What eats all, but never drinks; is deadly yet is the breath of life?"

Jonas remembered the last riddle and thought of that as he answered. "Fire. It can burn almost anything, but water kills it; it can be deadly but we use it all the time to live."

The stranger nodded, turned into a blonde boy, then lifted the tree out of his way.

Along the road, he met two boys, twins except for the hair; ones was dark and the others white.

"What does our mother mean to you?" They asked.

Jonas was surprised, but thought about that for a while. He thought they must be the twin sons of a woman his father had once loved. She was gone now, and so was his father. So he answered: "Nothing."

They, to his surprise, let him pass. And he continued on. The next person he met was a dark-haired woman, who asked him to 'test his mettle."

"_I like the pun." Billy said. "Metal, mettle…"_

**Shush!**

She fought well, but after one good blow by Jonas, she surrendered, to his surprise. Then she pointed him to a tree, and told him to dig. After much digging, he found a box of gold, and knew that the people he had must be sent from the gods.

So, with his journey completed, and a rich man, Jonas returned home…to Cassie. She was surprised to see him, but welcomed him gladly. After he told her how he felt about her – which was harder than any riddle or fight he had had – she agreed to marry him. And so they lived happily, if not forever after.

"_You can say that again." Jonas muttered. "Fighting is easy, but confessing your feelings is difficult…"_

**Next Up: Young Avengers Presents: Stature!**


	5. Stature

Young Avengers Presents: Stature

In a town, somewhere out there, there lived a girl named Cassie. Her father had died, and she lived with her mother and her new stepfather. She, no matter how much they tried to cheer her up, couldn't get over it, and couldn't accept her mother's new husband. So, one day, after they had had an argument, she ran away from home.

Soon, overwhelmed by memories of her father, she stepped into a thick grove of trees, hopelessly lost. Exhausted, hungry, and miserable, Cassie fell deeply asleep.

But in that sleep…what dreams may come?

For she dreamt beautiful dreams, of heroes, and of her father. She dreamt of friends she never met, and of cities never built. She dreamt until, quite simply, she woke up. Cassie had lost all desire for an escape with her dream, and wanted to go back. Except, as one once said, once a journey has begun, you cannot go backward, only forward…and she had lost her way anyway.

So she went forward, and found a series of slums on the edge of a city, where a boy tried to tend to his grandfather hopefully. Cassie had brought a number of leaves and ointments with her, so she gave those to the boy, hoping they could cure his family.

She met a refugee from a war of his family – two feuding kingdoms. Cassie knew nought on how to bring peace, but she had brought with her a dagger, which she gave to him.

She met twin boys, longing for a home, for they had also lost the way. Cassie, however, noticed that they had not gone far at all, and pointed back the way home.

She met a girl her own age, a runaway too, who had sought freedom from her sheltered life. Cassie gave her good will and some provisions, and started on her way again.

Then she was even more lost than she had been, still not knowing what to do. So again she slept, but not alone.

For a spirit called the Vision had seen her, and he wished to keep her company. He took on the image of a boy her age, hoping she would accept him. To his happiness, she kept him as a partner in her quest for a return.

However, when they both stepped out of the forest, Cassie found she was back where she started. She wondered briefly if that had all been in her head, but banished the thought as she saw her mother welcoming her home.

For home is where the heart is, and once you return, it's like you never left.

**Next Up: Young Avengers Presents: Hawkeye!**

**Sorry that this chapter is so much shorter, but technically Stature already has her story in the Avengers Fairy Tales, and I didn't really know what to do. I promise that the next (and last) chapter will be so much better.**


	6. Hawkeye

Young Avengers Presents: Hawkeye

A long time ago in the world, there lived a girl named Kate. Her father was wealthy, and her mother was dead. Her sister was happily married, the way it was supposed to be for people back then.

However, soon, an invasion commenced by their enemies, the Skrulls. People called out for one male to serve in the army.

"_Oh my god. You couldn't have chosen a more cliché story for me?" Kate said, crossing her arms._

**Are you complaining?**

"_Are you kidding? Best deal ever."_

Kate was unable to go, barred by gender, but she was strong and determined. Later on that night, she cut her hair short, took with her a bow and a sword, stole a horse, and ran off. Her new name was Karter, and 'he' was going to sign up for the army.

'_Someone' whispered "crossdresser" just loud enough to Kate to hear, and the bow-welding warrior, after a few simple techniques, made them regret it._

When she reached the army, she met some other new recruits: Tommy and Billy, Jonas, and Teddy. And soon, because of an accident on her part, she had engulfed the entire training camp in a riot – stopped quickly enough by their captain Eli.

"_You had to make HIM in charge?" Tommy asked, pointing at Eli._

"_It probably wasn't too hard of a decision." Eli replied, glaring at Tommy._

Over the next few days, they trained hard. It was difficult for Kate, never having to have done this stuff before. But she was determined to prove that Eli was wrong about her (or 'him') and prove her worth. Soon enough, she mastered his challenges, and earned her peer's respect.

However, keeping her secret was another matter. She almost got her cover blown when she went to take a bath, and some other guys followed her down there. _Thank god for that lizard in the water_, is all there is to be said about that. Also, not staring too much at her new captain.

_Kate tried her best not to look embarrassed at that._

Their unit was soon ready to go to the front, but on their way, they were ambushed by the Skrulls. Kate, an innovative thinker, managed to bury the army, but got wounded in the attempt. When she was doctored, her secret was out – and the army left her behind. Her friends didn't like it much, and Eli was too angry that she lied about who she was.

However, the Skrulls had survived the avalanche that had buried them, and Kate had to go get word to King Steven.

"_All I can say is I'm glad it's not King Tony." Tommy said, looking pointedly at the two former members of the initiative._

She showed up just in time, but Eli was still reluctant to believe her, as they were now applauded as the heroes that saved the country. Then the Skrulls revealed themselves, having disguised themselves into the crowd of merrymakers, and shut the king up in the castle. Eli then listened to her much more closely.

"_Typical. You have to prove yourself right before he'll listen to you about ANYTHING." Kate grumbled._

Kate, using her bow, shot an arrow up at the roof, with a string tied to it, which they used to climb in. Disguising themselves as statues of armor, they made in in pretty far before they were discovered. The Skrull leader attacked Kate first, recognizing her as the him that had defeated them before. Eli tried to help protect her, but turns out she didn't need it. Instead, she told him her plan.

He climbed to the rooftop, and saw the fireworks that had been prepared for the celebration. Eli dragged them down, pointed one at the Skrull leader's back, which Kate saw and gave him a thumbs up – then he lit it and shot it at her.

And so the Skrulls were beaten back, but now they didn't know what to do with Kate. King Steve, however, knew just what.

"Here is the bow of the famous archer Hawkeye, whose name you now have earned." He said, and gave her permission to do what she wanted most – go home at last.

Eli followed her, not wanting to let go. When they both reached home, she said shyly "Do you want to stay for dinner?'

All he had to say was "I'd like to stay forever."

**THE END**


End file.
